Torn
by kelles
Summary: Set in the anime during episode 19. Ion's feelings as he fights his bloodthirst when he is trapped alone with Esther. Major spoilers for episode 1819.


**Summary:** Set during episode 19, Ion struggles to control his blood thirst when he & Esther are imprisoned. May not follow the episode exactly...it was not translated and I went by what I saw and another fan's description.

**AN:** This is my first Trinity Blood story so not sure if it is any good. You don't really need to be familiar with the series...Ion is a vampire, Esther is a nun and they are trapped in a cell without a way to escape. Before meeting one another, both hated the other's race (vampire vs human). This is my shortest entry to date.

Ion knew that his control was slipping away with each moment that passed; still he struggled to keep it. He would rather die than become a monster. He hated what Demetrius had done to him but he could not deny what was going to happen. He was going insane and there was no one here to stop him, except for her. Esther.

He glanced at her for a moment and listened to her voice. Even now, Esther calmed him. He really did not know if it was her beauty or her voice but it didn't really matter. It was enough for now, but his hunger grew. _No,_ he thought, _I will not hurt her. I can't. I won't. _All that Ion had left now were his good intentions. He hoped that they would be enough.

The pain. The agonizing pain from his hunger was consuming him now. His eyes drifted to her Esther's neck and he hated himself for what he was thinking, what his mind was seeing. Her skin was so delicate, so soft, and so tempting. How easy would it be to take Esther in his arms, bite her precious skin, and drink from her? Could he stop after a few moments or would he drink every last drop of her blood? He knew the answer to that in his heart and it made him hate what he was even more. Ion told himself that he wouldn't but the words sounded like lies inside his mind. The scent of her blood was driving him mad, Ion wondered how much longer he had before his sanity was gone.

With every second that passed, Ion hated himself more. How could he want to harm the woman he had grown to care so much for? _I am a monster,_ he thought, and I deserve to die. As Ion felt the last of his will slipping away, he screamed at Esther. "Kill me! You must kill me. I do not know how much longer I can control myself."

Esther remained calm. "I can't kill you, Ion. I won't."

"You must. I can't resist any longer, please Esther." Ion screamed. He had moments left, only moments.

"Then, drink my blood." Esther said and pulled her hair away from her neck, give so freely of herself.

Ion was speechless. She was offering him everything he wanted, that he had been thinking about. It would feel so wonderful to have her warm liquid inside of his body. How could he say no? Ion moved his mouth closer to her neck. When he opened his mouth to bite her, Ion froze. He could not do this to Esther, not to her. As much as his body ached to taste her blood, his heart would not let him. He would rather die than harm her.

And yet he knew in his heart that she would not kill him. There was only one way her life could be save and it was up to him. He had to protect Esther from himself.

Ion grabbed Esther's sword. He had to do it before it was too late. Ion plunged the sword into his chest, or he thought he did. What happened? He was holding the sword in his hand. Esther did not have it. Why am I still alive? When Ion heard the Father Abel's voice, he knew why. The goofy priest had saved him again.

Ion couldn't help but smile when he looked at the priest. He never thought that he would be an ally of a Kreznic. He was sure that Esther never thought she would care for a vampire but look at how things had turned out. Ion took the glass of blood that Abel brought and sighed. Slowly he felt himself returning to normal. Ion still hated how his blood thirst had almost made him do awful things. He shivered when he thought about what could have happened, if Abel had not come.

As he followed Father Abel, Ion thought about all the things that Esther said when they were in the cell. Why did it make him feel so funny inside? Looking at her, he wondered if their dreams would come true when their battles were over. He promised himself that he would find a way to make her happy someday.


End file.
